Amigos antes que flores
by kaeraen
Summary: Cuando Victor Nikiforov decidió irrumpir en su tranquila vida, se prometió a si mismo impedir que ese idiota consiguiera su objetivo: quitarle a Yuuri. Después de todo, era su trabajo como mejor amigo proteger al indefenso cerdito japonés de los imbéciles que intentaran seducirlo. Mientras tanto, Yuuri se enfrenta a algo totalmente nuevo, amor.
1. Yuri Plisetsky

**Disclaimer: Yuri! on ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Yuri Plisetsky**

Las cosas eran así: Katsuki Yuuri era un tonto chico japonés que había venido a Detroit a estudiar la universidad. Y era un completo estúpido.

Pero quizás fue esta estupidez y su complejo de 'soy tan inferior' lo que le hizo mirarlo y decidir adoptarlo. Porque no había otra maldita manera de llamarlo, Yuuri era como una mascota perdida que te encuentras por la calle y que desprende tanta inseguridad e incomodidad que no puedes evitar tomarla en brazos y llevarla a casa.

Claro que no había sido exactamente así.

Él se recordaba caminando hacía la cafetería habitual cerca del campus para tomar su almuerzo cuando lo vio. Estaba frente suyo, hablando en un tembloroso y casi inentendible inglés a un par de chicos que parecían de lo más confundidos. Quizás sea buena idea agregar que había sido una completa suerte que el chico se encontrara frente a él, porque si no probablemente jamás lo hubiese visto. Yuuri solía encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando se encontraba nervioso, haciendo lo posible para hacerse invisible.

En ese momento, ni siquiera pensó en ayudarlo o algo parecido. No había ni aminorado la velocidad de sus pasos para mirarlo; entonces el chico lo miró. Fue por completa casualidad, el ruso caminaba demasiado cerca y Yuuri lo vio como una oportunidad de pedir instrucciones, esperando no ser rechazado nuevamente.

Debió ser una completa casualidad, de verdad, porque definitivamente ese chico no podía tener el mismo tono de ojos que su gato. Y definitivamente no le podía estar dando la misma mirada desolada que el felino cuando Yuri lo había encontrado hacía ya bastante tiempo abandonado en la calle en una tarde lluviosa.

Entonces Yuri ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lo tomó del brazo sin mucho cuidado y soltó un escueto '-Almorcemos, ahí podrás balbucear más si quieres.-'.

Y eso había sido todo.

Mientras Yuri Plisetsky tomaba su desayuno, observó al japonés mirar todo el lugar con interés y mover sus manos nerviosamente sobre la mesa. La calma solo duró unos pocos minutos, porque cuando estaba a punto de darle la tercera mordida a su sándwich el chico comenzó a hacerle preguntas, aun tartamudeando un poco, y a decirle lo agradecido que estaba con el ruso por haberlo ayudado.

Yuri no era capaz de entender cómo es que las cosas habían salido tan bien entre ellos dos. Empezando por el hecho de que compartían el nombre, no tenían nada más en común, y aun así el japonés se las arregló para entrometerse en su vida y volverse el, probablemente, primer amigo real del ruso.

Yuuri Katsuki no era su mascota. Pero se le parecía bastante; después de todo, el ruso le había dado un pequeño lugar en su solitaria vida y lo había llenado de cuidados, cariño e instrucciones de cómo llegar al lugar correcto sin morir mortificado en el intento.

Y a cambio, el japonés le había dado cariño y una amistad incondicional.

Era por eso que cuando Victor Nikiforov decidió irrumpir en su tranquila vida, trastornando al que consideraba su mejor amigo, se prometió a si mismo impedir que ese idiota consiguiera su objetivo: quitarle a Yuuri.

Después de todo, era su trabajo como mejor amigo proteger al indefenso cerdito japonés de los imbéciles que intentaran seducirlo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Esto es algo que me tiene emocionada:0 No será algo muy largo, lo máximo que creo que tendrá serán 10 capítulos, pero será lindo.**

 **Tenía ganas de escribir sobre un poco de romance Victuuri, aunque un poco más largo de lo que suelo hacer, y salió esto -corazón-.**

 **+++ACLARACIONES+++**

 ***No es Yuyuu -ni habrá-.**

 ***También estará en Wattpad -link en mi perfil-.**

 **Los quiero :)**


	2. Primer encuentro

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Primer encuentro**

Esa mañana en especial, cuando Yuri despertó, de alguna manera supo que ese día sería terrible. Y quizás supo también que todo se iría a la mierda; pero si era sincero, Yuri siempre se levantaba teniendo malas expectativas de lo que sería el día, así que no le tomó mucha importancia y se levantó de la cama.

Tomó una toalla de la ropa sucia y corrió al baño, aunque no había ni una necesidad porque probablemente Yuuri ya se hubiese bañado y ahora estuviese preparando el desayuno, aun así las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

Después de estar como diez minutos bajo el chorro de agua disfrutando la calidez de esta, se enjabonó el pelo, el cuerpo y se enjuagó. Volvió a su habitación donde se cambió y arregló su mochila y solo después de esto caminó hasta la cocina donde la escena frente a él le dio ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

–¿Por qué sigues invitando a ese raro, cerdo?

Yuuri y su molesto invitado, Phichit, quien por cierto era un completo idiota que se autoproclamaba mejor amigo de Yuuri, voltearon a verlo y ambos le dieron una sonrisa. Le provocaban nauseas… al menos ver la horrenda cara de Phichit lo hacía.

–Es nuestro amigo, Yuri. Y le gustan los desayunos tanto como a ti.

–Pues entonces puede ir y preparárselo solo, en su maldito apartamento. – en realidad a Yuri no le molestaba tanto la presencia de Phichit, después de tenerlo ahí como una lacra cerca de tres años, uno terminaba por acostumbrarse. Más o menos.

–No seas pesado, Phichit siempre desayuna aquí, ya no deberías quejarte. – el japonés dejó un plato con tres panqueques frente a él y eso bastó para calmar su mal humor.

–Como sea. Siempre que no vuelva a escabullirse dentro de mi habitación todo bien, ¡pero si vuelve a hacerlo secuestraré a sus ratas y las haré borchs!

–¡Yuuri, está amenazando a mis bebés, detenlo! – lloriqueó el moreno tomando la mano de Yuuri. –¡Y ya deberías superar eso Yurio, fue hace _eras_ y ni siquiera lo notaste! – se defendió metiéndose otro panqué a la boca.

–¡Porque estaba dormido maldito psicópata!

Yuri siempre recordaría esa noche cuando despertó al escuchar un ruido y vio la horrenda cara de ese raro sobre él, tomándole malditas fotos mientras dormía, _a las putas dos de la mañana_.

No tenía idea de porque Yuuri seguía siendo su amigo, a pesar de las miles de veces que Yuri le aconsejó que no le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo y ofreciera mudarse. Pero si Yuuri creía que ese idiota valía la pena, Yuri no se inmiscuiría; al menos no mucho, después de todo era su trabajo cuidar del pequeño tonto japonés.

Desde que iniciaron su primera conversación en esa cafetería cerca del campus de su escuela, Yuri decidió que Yuuri Katsuki era suyo. Y siendo su dueño era su deber cuidarlo, cuidarlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía con su bella Puma Tiger Scorpion, o Potya de cariño, quien era su hermosa gatita.

Así pues, Yuri se había comprometido y decidido que no dejaría que nadie lastimara o se llevara a Yuuri, quien era su único amigo en el mundo y la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Yuuri salió de su apartamento esa mañana, después de alimentar a Yurio, Potya y Phichit, asegurándose de que los chicos fueran a tiempo para sus clases, y tomó su camino favorito hacia la universidad.

A pesar de que Phichit y él asistían a la misma universidad, difícilmente compartían el mismo camino, pero estaba bien, a veces Yuuri necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para sentirse algo solitario y dedicar todo el trayecto a él mismo y sus pensamientos.

Desde que llegó a Detroit hace cuatro años su vida había mejorado un montón. Yuuri había llegado como un chico tímido y nervioso, que apenas y podía hablar, mucho menos pensar en hacer amigos por su propia cuenta; entonces Yurio había aparecido y lo había salvado.

Lo había escuchado en su torpe inglés, el cual escupía debido a los nervios, y lo había comprendido; Yurio, siendo un año menor que él, había llegado con su abuelo a Estados Unidos tan solo dos años antes, así que era fácil para él entender porque Yuuri se sentía tan nervioso. Yurio lo había ayudado y un par de semanas después le había ofrecido vivir juntos.

Conocer a Yurio y Phichit había sido un increíble golpe de suerte, ellos eran los mejores amigos que había tenido –aunque en realidad no tenía mucho con que comparar-, y habían estado siempre para él, desde sus momentos felices al pasar un examen con nota máxima; hasta sus momentos tristes, cuando la depresión y la ansiedad lo atacaban.

Y definitivamente no esperaba que más cosas así de buenas pudiesen pasar en su vida. Él estaba, en realidad, bastante satisfecho con lo que ya tenía.

…

–¡Lo siento tanto! – Yuuri miró un poco horrorizado al chico frente a él y la que parecía una muy cara cámara en el suelo a su lado.

Internamente rogó porque esta estuviese bien o tendría que vender su virginidad en algún sitio web para poder pagársela al apuesto chico que lo miraba fijamente.

Dios, de todas las cosas que podían pasarle ¿por qué tenía que tropezar con el chico más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida? No era justo que la vida gozara avergonzándolo así.

–Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento– se agachó para recoger la cámara y se sorprendió cuando su cabeza chocó contra del otro chico, alzó la mirada sorprendido y se encontró con los ojos azules más bonitos que hubiese visto en la vida entera.

Se alejó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Hey, está bien, uh, está bien, no le pasó nada– el chico se agachó y recogió su cámara, limpiando ligeramente el lente con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolcillo. –No tienes que disculparte.

La sonrisa que le dio el chico lo sorprendió. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y Yuuri decidió volver a hablar.

–Yo lo… uh, es decir, debí haberme fijado, tenía prisa y no te vi…

–Entonces también es mi culpa, estaba distraído y tampoco te vi, lo cual es raro teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente lindo que eres– le dio otra deslumbrante sonrisa con ojos brillantes que lo hacía parecer alguna clase de modelo y sintió su rostro sonrojado y caliente.

¿Ese chico, que parecía imposiblemente guapo, lo acaba de llamar lindo? Imposible.

–Soy Victor Nikiforov– le tendió la mano y lo miró con sus increíble ojos azules.

Yuuri podía jurar que había perdido el aliento.

Tomó su mano lentamente y se derritió cuando Victor aprisionó su mano entre las suyas.

–Yuuri Katsuki.

Su voz apenas había sido un susurro. Se estaba ahogando, Yuuri se estaba ahogando en la calidez de Victor.

–Bueno, Yuuri, que tal si en compensación por haberme chocado me dejas invitarte un café

Yuuri podía decir que no sonaba muy justo, tomando en cuenta que él había sido el descuidado, tendría que ser Yuuri quien pagara, pero su mente y corazón se sentían demasiado nublados por la presencia de Victor, quien aún no soltaba su mano y quien también lo tenía atrapado en su brillante mirada igual a la de un niño.

Así que olvidándose del hecho de que Victor era un total extraño que bien podría ser un asesino en serie o secuestrador, y obviando totalmente la regla que Yurio le había impuesto la primera semana de conocerse de 'Si alguien extraño se acerca a ti, golpéalo en las bolas y corre lejos', le devolvió la sonrisa a Victor y aceptó.

–Mi café favorito está como a dos cuadras de aquí ¿está bien para ti o…?

Las mejillas de Victor adquirieron un suave tono rosa y parecía algo sorprendido, aunque un segundo después su sonrisa volvió. Soltó su mano, por fin, y llevó las suyas detrás de su espalda.

–¡Es perfecto! Podrías darme un tour, soy nuevo en la ciudad así que me serviría mucho.

–¿De verdad? Tú inglés es muy bueno, aunque tienes un poco de acento, ¿de Rusia tal ves?

Comenzando a caminar con Victor a su lado, Yuuri suspiró internamente. Estaba haciendo un amigo.

–Oh, Dios ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿soy muy obvio? – Victor preguntó mirándolo verdaderamente sorprendido y él apretó sus labios para no soltar un suspiro.

–Tengo un amigo que también es de Rusia, lleva como cinco años viviendo aquí y aun no pierde el acento, creo que lo hace a propósito porque así suena rudo.

–Que coincidencia. Quizás después pueda conocerlo, Yuuri debería también llevarme a sus lugares favoritos, ahora que somos amigos tenemos que conocernos mejor. Tienes que guiarme Yuuri.

Y Yuuri lo hizo. Deslumbrado y dejándose llevar, Yuuri decidió que a lo que sea que Victor lo llevara, iba a estar bien.

Así que por una vez decidió despreocuparse, se olvidó de la clase que ya había perdido y guío a Victor a su cafetería favorita.

Y sonrió, porque este era _su día._

* * *

 **Hola:)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pensaba subir esto el** **miércoles pero ya no tuve tiempo:( Aun así aquí está.**

 **Los quiero-corazón-.**


	3. Revelación

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Oigan, perdón, pero es la segunda vez que edito la parte de los mensajes porque quiero que los de Yurio estén a la derecha pero FF me los vuelve a poner a la izquierda, así que los que son de Yurio solo tienen la hora entre paréntesis (6:00) y los de Yuuri tienen un asterisco y están en negritas y cursiva -* _Yuuri-_. De verdad, perdón.**

* * *

 **Revelación**

Yuri rodó los ojos por milésima vez y deseó estar muerto.

Había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Phichit camino a su apartamento y este se había pegado a él como un chicle. Todo estaba bien hasta que el tonto amante de las ratas abrió la boca.

De verdad ¿quién podía hablar tanto? Aparentemente, ese idiota.

Yuri estaba molesto, todo lo que quería era tomar su tranquilo camino a casa, tomar una rápida ducha y cenar lo que sea que Yuuri hubiese preparado para ellos, que Phichit se fuera al demonio.

–…Y entonces ese tonto me dijo que yo era muy molesto y que cerrara la boca ¿puedes creerlo? Nunca nadie había sido tan grosero conmigo. Entonces Mila me dijo que si quería podía escupir en la próxima taza de té que pidiera, por mí, pero le dije que no, porque yo no soy esa clase de persona, pero de verdad…

Se puso sus audífonos y subió la música lo más que pudo, no quería oír las estupideces que Phichit tuviera que decir. Abrió los mensajes y le escribió a Yuuri sin preocuparse si el tonto a su lado se sentía ignorado o no.

 **(6:09 pm)**

 **¿ya estas en casa?**

 **que hay de comer?**

 **RESPONDEEEEE**

Suspiró porque la horrible voz de Phichit se escuchaba por encima de la música y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Apretó los labios, molesto, y volvió a entrar al contacto de Yuuri.

 **(6:13 pm)**

 **¡¿VAS A REPONDER O TENGO QUE ENVIARTE TAMBIEN UNA CRTA?**

 **RESPONDE CERDO**

 **TENGO A TU MOLESTO AMIGO CONMIGO**

 **QUIERO MATARME**

 **YUUUUUURIIIII**

Maldición, no había algo que odiase más que no le contestaran los mensajes. Especialmente si era Yuuri quien lo hacía.

 ***Yuuri (6:16)**

 _ **Yurio**_

 _ **Lo siento, no escuché mi celular**_

 **(6:16)**

 **Al fin tonto**

 **Ya estás en casa?**

 ***Yuuri (6:17)**

 _ **no**_

 _ **estoy haciendo algo**_

 _ **llevaré la cena cuando llegue**_

 _ **hablamos después, adiós.**_

¿Estaba bromeando?

Revisó su última conexión y bufó, 6:17. No podía creer que ese tonto cerdo lo hubiese abandonado de esa forma, y más con el idiota que _aún_ no cerraba la boca. Yuri juró que si no se callaba para cuando entraran al ascensor de su edificio le patearía la boca, con suerte y le tiraría un par de dientes.

Además ¿qué era tan importante que no podía hablar con él? Yuuri jamás se atrasaba, por alguna razón se sentía responsable por la alimentación de Yuri, y a él no le importaba para ser sincero, así que no entendía que era lo que podía acaparar su tiempo.

Decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia, podía ser cualquier cosa, desde algo en su trabajo o alguna tarea extra en la universidad, intentó no preocuparse.

Una vez llegaron a su edificio, se adelantó un par de pasos y llamó al ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron entró primero y apretó el número de su piso mientras Phichit se acomodaba a su lado, se preparó y apenas vio las puertas comenzar a cerrarse aventó a Phichit fuera del ascensor de una patada.

–¡¿Qué demonios-?!

Suspiró con alivio cuando las puertas se cerraron y Phichit aún se mantenía en el piso.

Ese era un problema menos y ahora solo tendría que asegurarse de ponerle seguro a la puerta para que ese idiota no pudiese entrar. Y prestar atención para cuando Yuuri volviese con la cena.

Miró distraídamente sus zapatos y decidió que necesitaba comprar unos nuevos. Había visto unos increíbles con _animal print_ en el centro comercial, tendría que vender sus desnudos a sus conocidos para poder comprarlos pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente juntaría el dinero en dos días.

No estaba tan mal.

…

–¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo? Muero de hambre.

Yuri no es la clase de persona que espera con paciencia, menos teniendo el estómago vacío. Había tomado un baño e incluso había alimentado y jugado con su hermosa Potya, Yuuri no podía estar más malditamente atrasado.

Miró su celular.

07:03 pm.

Iba a matar a ese cerdo. Lo mataría y dejaría sus restos en el departamento de Phichit, si tenían que encerrar a alguien sería a ese enfermo narcisista.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo dejar sus pensamientos y concentrarse. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la figura de Yuuri, tenía en sus manos una bolsa con lo que olía como comida china y le daba la espalda.

–¡Ya era hora! ¿dónde diablos estabas? Tuve al imbécil de Phichit tocando la puerta como por veinte minutos, creo que perdió a una de sus ratas.

Arrebató la bolsa con comida de las manos de Yuuri y se tiró en el sofá de nuevo.

–¡Lo lamento, Yurio! – Yuuri se sentó a su lado y se quitó la bufanda del cuello. –Ni siquiera vi la hora, no quise hacerte esperar, perdón.

Yuri asintió, su mirada entre el envase de comida y la bufanda en las piernas de Yuuri.

Tomó sus palillos y se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca, pensativo.

–Lo que digas, solo dile al raro ese que se mantenga alejado de mí o la próxima vez lo tiraré por alguna ventana.

–Phichit no es tan malo, solo disfruta mucho hablar– mencionó tomando su propia comida y comenzando a comer. –Espero que encuentre al pequeño Bobo, él siempre disfruta esconderse ¿sabes?

Entonces Yuri lo notó.

–Esa bufanda no es tuya ¿no?

–¿Ah? Uh, supongo– Yuuri se tensó ligeramente a su lado.

–Estoy seguro. Tú nunca comprarías algo así, se ve cara y elegante, nada como lo que sacas del basurero.

–Wallmart no es ningún basurero– suspiró Yuuri, pero empujó la bufanda lejos de los ojos de Yuri.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Casi lo mismo.

Tomó un bocado de comida sin dejar de mirar a Yuuri.

–Entonces ¿de dónde la sacaste?

–Es solo una bufanda, me la prestaron.

–Esa cuesta como doscientos dólares, no es la cosa que solo prestas.

Yuuri lo miró impresionado.

–¿Tú- tú como sabes eso?

Rodó los ojos y tomó la bufanda viéndola un poco más de cerca.

–La vi hace un par de días en el centro comercial, es Prada.

Yuri rió cuando Yuuri pareció atragantarse con su comida.

–Dijo que era un trapo– Yuuri susurró entre dientes.

Y Yuri supo que estaba ocultándole algo. ¿De quién era esa cosa y por qué Yuuri no podía decirle quien se la había prestado?

Entrecerró los ojos, molesto. No importaba, Yuuri estaba mintiéndole, por primera vez Yuuri, su mejor amigo, estaba ocultándole algo por culpa de alguien. Y quien quiera que fuese esa rata, iba a morir.

Nadie se metería entre su amistad. No iba permitirlo.

–¿Y bien? – escupió dejando a un lado su comida.

Puso todo el peso de su mirada en la cara sonrojada de Yuuri, intentando intimidarlo.

–Yo… – Yuuri suspiró y lo miró seriamente. –Yo conocí a alguien hace un par de días.

Se quedó sin palabras, mirándolo sorprendido.

Y no, no le parecía sorprendente que Yuuri hubiese hecho un amigo, sabía que Yuuri era completamente capaz; lo que le sorprendía, lo que lo tenía algo asustado, era su mirada, su extremadamente suave mirada, con los ojos en su regazo y la voz dulce, como de azúcar.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta y esperó.

–Él es, no lo sé, increíble. Divertido y un poco tonto. – Yuuri continuó. – Sonríe mucho y, Yurio, te lo juro, es completamente hermoso, como ver una puesta de sol o la nieve caer; es sorprendente. ¡Y tiene los ojos azules más lindos que hayas visto jamás, de verdad! Siempre están brillando, justo como lo hace él.

La cara de Yuuri estaba tan sonrojada que el rubor llegaba hasta sus orejas, y estrujaba en sus manos la bufanda de la discordia.

–Su nombre es Victor y es fotógrafo y no sé qué más decirte– rió nerviosamente, frotando su nuca.

Ciertamente, Yuri tampoco sabía que decir.

–¿Cómo lo conociste? – logró escupir.

–Fue hace un par de días y chocamos por accidente. – Yuuri soltó una _risita_. –Yo ya había perdido mi primera clase, así que cuando me pidió acompañarlo a tomar un café, acepté. Aunque no creo que hubiese podido rechazarlo, no teniendo sus ojos mirándome como lo hacía.

Entonces reaccionó. ¿Cómo se supone que ese pervertido miraba a su Yuuri?

–¿Lo conociste en la calle? – preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento. –¿Y no pateaste sus bolas, como específicamente te dije que hicieras si un extraño se acercaba a ti?

–Bueno…

–¡Espera! ¿Dices que llevas _días_ viéndote con este extraño? – interrumpió la respuesta de Yuuri para casi saltar sobre él, entendiendo lo que su amigo le había dicho. –¿Y que te hace faltar a clases?

Yuuri le sonrió y lo empujó lejos de él.

–No es así. Victor no es uno de esos extraños raros que dijiste que tenía que golpear, él es lindo. Además, yo casi rompí su cámara, así que me sentí un poco culpable…

–¡Si no se rompió entonces no le debes nada! – gritó en un ataque de rabia. – ¡Y si quiere dinero pudiste decirme! Sabes que tenemos la mierda de Phichit, y su tonto _selfie stick_ de edición limitada con oro rosa; y apuesto que esos raros del restaurante chino de abajo nos darían un par de dólares por sus ratas ¿Cuántas tiene, veinte o cincuenta? No tienes que salir con nadie, Yuuri.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

–Sabes que no podemos vender los hámsters de Phichit, Yuri, son sus bebés. Es malo, recuerda. Y no le debo nada a Victor, no salgo con él por eso. Me gusta, Yuri, Victor de verdad me gusta y creo que él siente lo mismo.

No. NONONONO.

No podía ser cierto. Yuuri no podía estar interesado en algún idiota. Se negaba a creerlo.

–¿No dijiste que era fotógrafo? Yuuri, debe ser algún mendigo muerto de hambre, solo te busca por tu prometedor futuro y tu cálido cuerpo. No caigas– rogó desesperado, tenía que abrir los ojos de Yuuri y hacerlo entender.

–No creo que Victor sea un mendigo. Y tú mismo lo dijiste, la bufanda vale como doscientos dólares, ¿qué clase de mendigo compraría una bufanda tan cara? Victor es un buen chico, va a agradarte, te lo prometo Yuri.

–Lo mismo dijiste de Phichit y aun siento ganas de ahogarlo con su almohada. – refutó.

Yuuri solo se encogió de hombros.

–No será así, Victor no es como Phichit. Además es ruso, como tú, seguro tienen algo en común.

–¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese vago, cerdo! – gritó indignado.

–No dije eso. – Yuuri suspiró pesadamente y llevó su mano a su frente. –Solo dije que podían tener algo en común. ¿Puedes parar de gritar por un momento y tratar de entenderme? Por favor, Yurio.

Apretó sus puños, sus uñas se enterraron dolorosamente en sus palmas, pero evitó gritar.

–Yo solo quiero protegerte ¿entiendes? busco lo mejor para ti.

–No, parece que intentas controlarme. Yuri, no puedes decidir qué es lo mejor para mí ni las personas con las que debo juntarme. – dijo intentando acercase.

–No te controlo, cerdo tonto. Te ayudo, con lo ingenuo que eres cualquiera podría terminar engañándote o haciéndote daño. – escupió con desesperación.

¿Por qué Yuuri no podía ver que solo buscaba lo mejor para él?

–Solo quiero que estés bien ¿ok? – sus labios se apretaron, y mordió el interior de su mejilla, podía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Pero Yuuri finalmente cedió. Relajando su postura, Yuuri le sonrió y se acercó para tomar sus manos.

–Puedo entender eso, y te lo agradezco, eres la persona que más se preocupa por mí aquí-

–¡Lo sé, me gusta hacerlo!– interrumpió apretando el agarre de sus manos.

Yuuri rió y lo miró cálidamente.

–Sí, muchas gracias por eso. Pero Yurio, no puedes vigilar cada paso que doy o a cada una de las personas que se acercan a mí, no está bien y sería estresante para ambos.

Asintió lentamente, entonces Yuuri volvió a hablar.

–Ok, entonces está bien. Te presentaré a Victor, le he hablado de ti y muere por conocerte.

Rodó los ojos pero aceptó, en realidad no era tan mala idea, lo mejor que podía hacer era conocer a ese idiota que intentaba robarse a Yuuri.

Se levantó del sofá, despidiéndose de Yuuri y caminó a su habitación.

Estaba furioso.

Más que eso, su sangre hervía con sed de venganza. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

No lo entendía. Ni quería hacerlo.

Yuuri era SU mejor amigo, solo de él, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie, ni con Phichit, ni con este idiota desconocido, _Victor._

Él lo había visto primero y ahora era suyo. Era su deber cuidarlo y eso haría, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimase ni lo alejase de su lado.

Y si tenía que pisotear la cara de cualquier idiota para lograrlo, entonces lo haría.

* * *

 **HOLA-corazón-**

 **La reacción de Yurio no fue muy buena pero tiene sus razones, hablaremos de eso en el siguiente cap;P**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado:))**

 **-La historia también está en Wattpad -donde los mensajes seguro se ven mejorXp- link en mi perfil.**


End file.
